icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TenCents/Demonic Uprising: Slap Shot
New story. And if anyone who is not in MIWH or hasn't already been killed off by me in this story wants to be in this story, the world needs more people like you. Story “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Emily said. Spike lowered the gun in surprise. “Why not?” “Well, do you really think TenCents would fall for a trick like that?” “Admittedly, yes.” Emily held up her arm. “Have a nice day, sweetie,” she said. And she made a run for Spike’s former vessel. “Grab on!” she said quickly. The vessel, not knowing what else to do, grabbed her arm. “No!” Spike screeched. And he fired. But it was too late. Emily slammed her fist onto something on her arm, and she and the vessel promptly vanished. ---- Emily gave the vessel a Livestrong bracelet. “If you wear this, Spike shouldn’t be able to bother you again,” she said. “Thanks,” said the vessel as he put it on. “I didn’t catch your name,” Emily added as she started to leave. “Oh, names don’t really matter once you get to know people,” said the vessel. “I’ve seen enough.” He started to walk away. “Uh, I should let you know something I heard while I was possessed.” “What?” “Spike’s only ambition wasn’t just to keep everyone he could out of Wikia Hell.” “What was it, then?” “I’m not sure,” the vessel admitted. “What I do know is that he had something planned involving world domination.” Emily snorted. “What else is new?” She noticed the vessel’s annoyed look. “Point taken,” she said quickly. “I’ll keep an eye out.” ---- Emily drove back to the diner. It was a very long drive. World domination was one thing. Facing off against it as a lone person was another. Especially when the only demon hunter you know was without a face…or a mind. “This is definitely not something I’m doing alone,” she groaned. She took out her phone and began texting. “Please go to these coordinates,” she texted before typing a few coordinates. Then, she heard an alarm. “For the love of St. Peter’s…” she muttered as she pulled over. “May I have your name and occupation?” the police officer said. “Emily, waitress,” Emily said. “And can you tell me what you were doing that violates the law?” the officer coughed. “I was texting while driving,” Emily groaned. “Ok, I’m gonna let you off on this one,” the officer said. But never do it again.” “You betcha,” Emily replied. She hit the gas and drove off. But not before noticing the officer’s eyes. “For the love of St. Paul’s…” she groaned. She drove back and pulled out some holy water. “Say hi to Spike for me,” she snickered. She tossed a splashful of holy water in the demon officer’s face. “For the love of St. Mary’s…” he screeched as he fell over. “HELLO WISCONSIN!” Emily screamed, waving a peace sign and driving off into the night. Category:Blog posts